AVN: Aliens versus Naruto
by Yoshtar
Summary: there is a new person in town, and this foreigner has by his side, a creature cut from the fabric of nightmares. Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves has many enemies, but how many of them expected this?


"...The earliest we knew about him was when he stumbled out of an alley into the market place, wearing strange, torn clothes, and spouting gibberish, before begging people to kill him and passing out. He was obviously in a bad state, both physically and mentally and was quickly admitted to the Konoha Hospital. The hospital has treated him for a number of 'scratches', acid burns, an impalement wound in his shoulder, broken bones, bruises, and we attempted to remove a foreign object in his chest."

"Attempted? So does that mean it's still there?" the woman before the nurse asked

The nurse shook her head "We say attempted because when we cut him open to remove it, the object reared its head and ran off."

"A creature that lived parasitically inside him?" the woman asked, eyebrows raised.

"It would seem that way. When he awoke the following morning, we noticed a number of… oddities, lady Tsunade"

"Oddities?" Tsunade asked, wondering when she could get back to her sake

The medic-nin sighed. "I can show you him and let you see for yourself."

* * *

Tsunade found herself on the ground, slumped against the wall.

She had gone to open the door to the patients room when… something, had exploded from the door, reducing the slab of wood to splinters and slightly damaging the walls.

Whatever it was barrelled right into the kunoichi and had knocked her aside in a split second, disappearing into the corridors of the hospital not too long after.

Picking herself up, she looked into the room to see that whatever it was had kidnapped the patient as well.

* * *

I woke up to one of the most distressing things possible.

I was shirtless, in the middle of some woods with trees that stretched upwards so tall that they could likely put skyscrapers to shame.

Now that wasn't my problem. No, my problem came about when I turned around to find a xenomorph digging at the roots of one of the trees.

It looked like it was shedding rapidly as well. It had obviously matured past the 'drone' stage in its life, if the ridges were anything to go by.

As if sensing I was awake now, the xenomorph stopped what she was doing, scratched her claws across the tree root besides her, a sharp reminder that she had them, whilst also cleaning them of dirt, and approached me.

I did what most rational men do: I tried to get up and run, but I found that the gash in my leg that had been inflicted by a different xenomorph hadn't completely healed, and it immediately popped its stitches.

I collapsed with a cry of pain, tasting dirt and feeling warmth bloom from my nose. Thankfully I hadn't broken it, but it had been bloodied.

The xenomorph was on me in seconds, but instead of the standard modus operandi, of hiving or killing me, it seemed to worry and fuss over me. Grabbing at my pants leg, she gently and carefully pulled it up, exposing the bandages that were starting to turn a shade of crimson.

Her claws worked nimbly to slice the bandage off of my thigh before she moved her mouth over the wound. A sticky, resinous substance that hardened not long after it was applied spread from her mouth over the wound. My leg tingled and itched for a bit under it, before settling down.

I had a strange sensation bubble up in my head, like a dizzy sensation, but without the usual loss of balance or ringing in my ears.

A flurry of ideas and concepts floated through my head. I had no idea how I knew some of this stuff. Stuff like 'the stuff on my leg isn't dangerous' and 'the stuff on my leg will help seal the wound and staunch the bleeding'. I want to stress that these were impressions, and were in much more vague terms, with no words to associate with them.

It took me a bit to realise that this was the xenomorph attempting to communicate with me.

"w-why?" I asked

There were a lot of emotions in the response, a big jumbled mess that I couldn't make heads or tails of.

The xenomorph looked the rest of me over, and looked like she would have tutted at the wounds, though the big nasty purple bruises had thankfully been healed, and a lot of the gashes and wounds were in a stable state, but she still spread the resin over them.

I let her examine me, since she had made it clear she didn't intend to harm me, though she was still a VERY volatile and dangerous creature, and by default required a lot of caution. She seemed to like that assessment. When she found a wound, she spread the resin over it, and it turned

After she was done with me, she turned and returned to digging out… whatever she was digging there.

Most sane people would normally try and run, and I tried to, but the idea was just… repugnant. It seemed like so much effort all of a sudden.

I settled in to stay for a bit.

* * *

Anko hit the ground and followed the odd tracks in the dirt. Five, long dextrous and clawed fingers per foot, digitigrade stance, the 'hands' suggesting that it climbed like a gecko, but could run like a dog. It had shifted from biped to quadruped a few metres back as well.

If these tracks were real, this creature would be the craziest thing she ever saw.

It had been chasing after one of the forest's many tigers if the prints were anything to go by. The tiger had run, meaning it had been here for long enough to have an apex predator recognize it as superior. It had tackled the tiger, and had promptly torn it to shreds. There were bits of dull pink with orange and black on one side still strewn here and there, and a pool of crusty, dried blood.

As for the actual corpse, the creature had dragged it, likely to its den or burrow to feast on. She readied a kunai, just in case, and followed the large drag marks.

* * *

It had been a few days in this insane forest.

So far, I had been eating berries, mushrooms and cooking whatever Rika brought down. I had decided to name the xenomorph, call it Stockholm syndrome or something, but my mind was able to process 'Rika' a lot better than 'that xenomorph', or 'her'.

The nights were cold and full of predators. Thankfully, not the kind that were armed with plasma guns, but, given how crazy my life had just become, I was ready for that fact to change. Thankfully, for now, we only had tigers and angry deer.

If I didn't want to die of exposure or excessive fang wounds, the burrow that Rika had dug was just about my only option. It was snug, so we were pretty much wrapped around one another at times, though it was less snug than before, as I had put some time into enlarging it a bit, before she had sprayed hive resin all over the place. The resin had made the burrow warm at night and had kept the loose dirt from falling on me in the middle of the night.

Waking up, I found that Rika was still out and likely foraging. I crawled out of the burrow and stretched out my limbs, feeling the stiffness in my legs.

During the day I had been working on the improving the campsite. My conscience didn't want to let me leave, so I did the next best thing and tried to improve what I had.

I… I felt anxious about Rika. Don't ask me why, it was like I needed to be close to her. She seemed to like arriving at the crack of dawn and snuggling in until I woke up, and she seemed to share my habit of punctuality. She wasn't normally this late, at least, not in the week I had known her.

My fears were soon proven unfounded, as I saw Rika dragging a massive tiger that she had killed towards the fire. As I approached, she stuck her tails blade into the belly of the creature and sliced along the length of the creature. She got to the messy work of cleaning the kill, removing a large number of organs. I had explained to her that if the animal had any parasites or toxic chemicals, they would be in the organs, and she had agreed to remove them from the kills she shared with me.

I had been attempting to tech her relevant words and was making some progress. We had moved from communicating in concepts, thoughts and raw emotions, to pictures, ideas and what words she knew.

This seemed to have triggered changes in her physiology and she had started shedding skins recently. Her skin had turned from a dark blue shade to a red-black colour, and she seemed to be growing the start of a crest. As the changes progressed, she seemed to respond quicker to the words and was picking them up much faster than when we started out.

But, I'm getting side-tracked now, any who, she had finished cleaning the kill and I was working on getting the fire going. I pulled a small flint and steel scraper from my back pocket that was the size of my index finger. Those people from earlier seemed to have neglected to have confiscated it from me. To be fair, it was a convenient life-saver. I piled on some kindling and started scraping into some dried leaves.

Soon a merry blaze was going and a leg of tiger had been successfully skewered and was now roasting on the spit.

Several hours later, with mouth-watering scents suffusing the entire clearing, I moved the well-done roast off of the spit and moved to take a bite.

Just as the meat touched my lips Rika let out a sudden shriek and I promptly choked on a chunk of meat I had bit off in surprise.

I dropped the roast and started trying to dislodge the meat. Something slapped me on the back and the chunk of meat came flying out.

This pat on the back was followed by a something hard hitting me in the back of my head.

Before my face touched the dirt and I was properly unconscious, I remember thinking "oh shit, not again"

* * *

**I thought that I may write a little bit of AVP/Naruto crossover. To get away from the endless hydralisks and zerglings (if you don't know what those are, stop, Google them, maybe read a bit, and THEN we shall talk further)**

**This is, altogether my second attempt at writing crossover, and my first attempt to write Naruto.**

**My intention is to flesh out these characters and implement a few ideas to do with this new OC before I do anything crazy with either this OC or Naruto characters.**

**And before people ask, the as-of-yet unnamed OC (suggestions?) is from the aliens' universe, hence the chestburster. He will have a western name to represent this.**


End file.
